fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Coca-Cola
A sponsored Omake between Coca-Cola and Kodansha. This time, it's Hiro Mashima's turn to incorporate it into an original story. Summary Natsu and Happy's mischiefs knows no bound. This time, they burned an important book that belongs to Lucy, and learns a deep history of Lucy that can either strengthen or break their friendship. Synopsis Coming back from Grocery shopping, Lucy sees that, yet again, Natsu and Happy came to her house without permission. Despite been used to this situation already, she still yelled at them and told them to leave. Natsu told Lucy that he and Happy came to play with her, but Lucy didn't pay too much attention and told them that she's going to take a bath. But this only caused Natsu to stare at her and told her to take one already, which Lucy yelled back that she can't take one if they're here. After the reassurance that he won’t peek, Lucy promised that she will play with them after the bath, but they must leave when night comes because she’s planning to finish her novel. While waiting for Lucy to finish, Natsu and Happy were searching for something to play later. They then noticed a book on the bookshelf that’s much different than others. Just as the two about to read the book, Happy’s whisker accidentally got into Natsu’s nostril, causing him to sneeze on the book. With the book covered with unwanted fluid, Happy tried to clean it up, only to rip up the same page he was trying to clean. Angry at what he did, Natsu invoked his fire magic without notice, and lit the book on fire. Despite the fire was put out, the Book was ruined beyond fix. Thinking what to do, Happy had an idea and asked if Lucy could lend them a book. Lucy immediately refused when she heard that they want to borrow the book ‘MAYA FOREST’, as she claimed that the book is extremely important. However, she changed her mind when Natsu and Happy lied that the book has an interesting title and they will read it. The moment she lend them the book, however, the book disintegrated into ash… Realizing the trouble they created, Natsu and Happy ran to all of the bookstores in Magnolia, hoping to find the exact same book. After some finding, however, they end up back in the guild, and were worried when they found squat. Gray and Erza told the two troublemakers to apologize to Lucy as soon as they can. But before they had the chance, Lucy showed up and lends Natsu and Happy another book called ‘MILTU BIBLE’, a prequel to ‘MAYA FOREST’. Needless to say, Natsu couldn’t stop shaking in fear. Happy, who couldn’t stop shaking as well, asked why is the book so important to Lucy. Lucy hesitated for a moment before saying that the book was a gift from her mom, which caused the two troublemakers to scream out loud that seemed like only Erza and Gray could hear. When Lucy said that the last part will make them shed tears, Natsu and Happy commented that they’re already crying, but Lucy seemed like she didn’t hear that part at all… Moments later, the troubled duo became more depressed while Gray commented on how happy Lucy was and Erza was commenting on how it was a gift from Lucy’s late mother. Realizing that it will only hurt her even further if they tried to hide it, Natsu and Happy immediately ran to where Lucy was to apologize to her. But while they were apologizing, Lucy began to cry and ran away, leaving two traumatized bodies on the street. Three days pass, and Gray notices that Lucy hasn’t come to the guild for the same amount of time. While Erza worried for Lucy, she was more concerned about Natsu and Happy, whom had been franticly for an identical book in many different towns without rest. Happy then said that even if they did find the same book, he doesn’t think that Lucy will forgive them, which Natsu replied that he already knew that, but they still have to find the same book for Lucy’s sake. Just then, the missing girl showed up. With her head held low in front of Natsu and Happy, she began to apologize. Everyone was confused by what she meant, but Lucy continued to say that she lied. Opening her bag, she dumped out the content, which were the copies of the burned book. Happy asked why there so many copies, which Lucy replied that she tried to publish this book out of her own pocket. She claimed that she wasn’t lying about that the book was a gift from her mom, however, when Lucy said that the content of the novel was from all the stories that her mom told her when she was young. Sadly, not one book was sold… Lucy then said that when she heard Natsu and Happy were interested in the book, she was really happy that it must have gone over her head. Lucy wanted them to read the book and hope that they would be really interested in what the book has to offer. She then stated that burning the book didn’t really mean too much, but she wasn’t able to handle the fact that they lied about the part that they were interested in the book. As Lucy continued confessed, she began to cry when she said that she was never angry at them, but was embarrassed by her own imagination and pride. Natsu and Happy tried to calm Lucy down by telling her to beat them up until she’s satisfied. This only made her cry even harder. Gray, who just put down a drink, calms them down while telling that both parties are at fault. Happy then asked what is that drink. Gray then stated that the drink reflects what their team is like, which caused everyone to smile. With that said, Gray told them to drink up and get ready to work again, which everyone replied happily. Category:Manga Category:Omake